I Love You, Remus
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: One-shot. The story of how Lupin and Tonks died. It always bothered me that it wasn't in the books. So I wrote one.


**I usually don't write depressing stories, but I just had to write this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hogwarts, the final battle**

Remus Lupin was fighting three death eaters at once. He didn't think he could do it much longer. They were starting to gain on him. They came closer, backing up against the wall. He prepared himself for death, when he heard someone scream, "Stupefy!"

The death eaters fell to the ground. Tonks stood there, pointing her wand at where they had stood a moment before. "Remus!" she cried. She threw her arms around him.

"Tonks…Tonks…" he said. She didn't react. "Nymphadora!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay at your mothers with Teddy!"

"I left Teddy with Mum. I just couldn't sit around and wonder if you were ok, if you were still alive."

"Oh, Tonks, I wish you hadn't come. What if something happens to both of us? What if we-"

"Remus, don't say that! I am going to fight beside you whether you like it or not!"

Remus sighed. He took her hand. "Fine. Come on, let's go." They ran off together.

Ten minutes later, they were surrounded again. This time there were seven. Remus and Tonks were back to back, fighting like their lives depended on it, which, incidentally, they did.

Remus stunned one of the death eaters. He grabbed Tonks's hand and they ran as fast as they could. Curses shot by them, missing them by inches. Remus pulled Tonks around a corner. A killing curse hit the wall, making it explode. Remus pulled Tonks into his arms and shielded her from stone flying everywhere. They hid for a moment, catching their breath.

"Look!" Tonks whispered. They could see Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom fighting down the corridor. Several other students were with them. They were surrounded, but they were handling it. However, about 20 more death eaters were heading their way. The kids would never be able to fight all of them off.

"We have to go stop the death eaters before they get to the children." Remus said. Tonks nodded bravely. "We probably won't come back." Remus finished.

"Oh, Remus!" Tonks kissed him, and it was several moments before they pulled away. Tonks was crying, but she didn't look afraid. Just sad.

"Teddy. What about Teddy?" She whispered.

"We're doing this for Teddy. If we don't, there won't be a world for him to grow up in."

Tonks nodded. She took Remus's hand. They turned to face the death eaters. "For Teddy." Tonks whispered.

"For James." Remus whispered back.

"For Lily."

"For Harry."

"For Dumbledore."

"For everyone who has died fighting Voldemort." Remus said, and they ran into the battle.

It was a blur. They eaters, black cloaks, curses flying everywhere. Remus and Tonks could see each other fighting.

"I love you." Remus said when he was backed up against her.

"I love you too." She said, and he tore away. 5 seconds later, there was a flash of green light, and Remus Lupin fell to the ground, dead.

"NO!" Tonks screamed. She threw herself onto his body. "NO!" tears streamed down her cheeks…this had to be a dream…it just had to be. A nightmare. But she knew deep down it wasn't.

Tonks heard cold, cruel laughing. She looked up. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing over her. She was holding her wand. She had done it.

She had killed him.

Tonks's grief turned to anger beyond anything she had ever felt. Bellatrix was about to kill her…and Tonks bolted out of the way. "Stupefy!" she screamed.

"Oh, are you going to fight back?" Bellatrix sneered. "Avada Kedavra!"

Tonks dodged. "You killed my husband. YOU KILLED HIM! Stupefy!"

They continued to fight. Tonks didn't want to leave Remus's body.

Bellatrix managed to disarm Tonks. Tonks waited for death. "I'm sorry, my love." She whispered. "I tried."

Bellatrix laughed. "Avada Kedavra!" she screamed. Tonks fell, right next to her husband, leaving behind an orphan child, and an aunt who killed her husband, and a heartbroken mother. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks died side by side, eternally together.

**That was my first tragedy story. I hope you liked it. If I made you cry, let me know. Please review.**


End file.
